zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Zootopia/Transcript
A full transcript is in progress. **Admin Note *As there is no official script at this time, all unsure words or details must be specified with a "?". *All actions done by different characters must be added. Thank you. ** "Disney Presents" Young Judy Hopps: Fear, treachery, blood lust. Thousands of years ago, these were the forces that ruled our world. A world where prey were scared of predators. And predators had an uncontrollable, biological urge to maim, and maul, and... Ahh! Blood, blood blood! And... death. Back then, the word was divided in two. Vicious predators, and meek prey. But over time, we evolved and looked beyond our primitive savage ways. Now, predator and prey live in harmony and every young mammal has multitudinous opportunities. Young Sheep: Yeah, I don't have to cower in a herd anymore. Instead, I can be an astronaut! Young Cheetah: I don't have to be a lonely hunter anymore. Today I can hunt for tax exemptions; I'm gonna be an actuary! Young Judy Hopps: And I can make the world a better place, I am gonna be.. a police officer! Young Gideon Grey: Bunny cop! That is the most stupidest thing I ever heard. Young Judy Hopps: It may seem impossible to small minds - I'm looking at you, Gideon Grey - but, just two-hundred and eleven miles away stands the great city of Zootopia, where our ancestors first joined together in peace and declared that anyone can be anything! Thank you and goodnight. Stu Hopps: Judy, you ever wonder how your mom and me got to be so darn happy? Young Judy Hopps: Nope! Stu Hopps: Well, we gave up on our dreams and we settled, right Bon? Bonnie Hopps: Oh, yes, that's right Stu. We settled hard. Stu Hopps: See? That's the beauty of complacency, Judy. If you don't try anything new, you'll never fail! Young Judy Hopps: I like trying, actually. Bonnie Hopps: What your father means, hun, is that it's gonna be difficult, impossible even for you to become a police officer. Stu Hopps: Right! There's never been a bunny cop. Bonnie Hopps: No. Stu Hopps: Bunnies don't do that. Bonnie Hopps: Never! Stu Hopps: Never. Young Judy Hopps: Oh... then I guess I'll have to be the first one because I am gonna make the world a better place! Stu Hopps: Or, uh, heck you know, you wanna talk about making the world a better place? No better way to do it than becoming a carrot farmer. Bonnie Hopps: Yes! Your dad, me, your two-hundred seventy-five brothers and sisters, we're changing the world. One carrot at a time. Stu Hopps: Amen to that. Carrot farming is a noble profession. Bonnie & Stu Hopps: about carrots(?) Bonnie Hopps: Yeah, but it's great to have dreams. Stu Hopps: Yes, as long as you don't believe in them too much... where'd the heck she go? Young Gideon Grey: Give me your tickets right now, or I'm gonna kick your meek little sheep butt! Young Sheep: Ow! Cut it out, Gideon! Young Gideon Grey: Bahh, bahh! What are you gonna do, cry? Young Judy Hopps: Hey! You heard her, cut it out. Young Gideon Grey: Nice costume, loser! What crazy world are you livin' in where you think a bunny can be a cop? Young Judy Hopps: Kindly return my friend's tickets. Young Gideon Grey: Come and get 'em! But watch out, 'cause I'm a fox, and like you said in your dumb little stage play, us predators used to eat prey! And our killer instinct's still in our duh-nuh to pronounce DNA. Travis: Uh- I'm pretty much sure it's pronounced D-N-A. Young Gideon Grey: Don't tell me what I know, Travis! Young Judy Hopps: You don't scare me, Gideon! Young Gideon Grey: Judy to the ground Scared now? Travis: Look at her nose twitch, she is scared! Young Gideon Grey: Cry little baby bunny, cry! kicks Gideon hard in the face Aww, you don't know when to quit, do you? Judy's face into the dirt I want you to remember this moment the next time you think you will ever be anything more than just a stupid carrot-farming dumb bunny! Young Sheep: That was bad! Young Sheep: Are you okay, Judy? Young Judy Hopps: Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. up tickets Here you go. Young Sheep: Wow! You got our tickets. Young Sheep: You're awesome, Judy. Young Sheep: Yeah! That Gideon Grey doesn't know what he's talkin' 'bout! Young Judy Hopps: Well, he was right about one thing: picks up her officer hat off the ground I don't know when to quit! [[Drill Instructor|'Drill Instructor']]: Listen up, cadets! Zootopia has twelve unique ecosystems within its city limits. Tundratown, Sahara Square, Rainforest District to name a few! You have to master all of them before you hit the streets, or guess what? You'll be dead! Scorching sandstorm! You're dead, bunny bumpkins. One-thousand foot fall! You're dead, carrot face. Frigid ice-wall! You're dead, farm girl! Enormous criminal. You're dead! Dead, dead, dead! Filthy toilet! you're dead, fluff-butt. Just quit and go home, fuzzy bunny. Bonnie Hopps: faded Never! Gideon Grey: faded ...just a stupid carrot farming dumb bunny. Mayor Lionheart: As mayor of Zootopia, I am proud to announce that my mammal inclusion initiative has produced its first police academy graduate. Valedictorian of her class, ZPD's first rabbit officer, Judy Hopps! Ahem, Assistant Mayor Bellwether, her badge! Bellwether: Oh, yes! Mayor Lionheart: Thank you. Judy, it is my great privilege to officially assign you to the heart of Zootopia, precinct one, city central. Bellwether: Congratulations, Officer Hopps. Judy Hopps: I won't let you down. This has been my dream since I was a kid. Bellwether: You know, it's a - it's a real proud day for us little guys. Mayor Lionheart: Bellwether, make room will 'ya? Okay, Officer Hopps. Let's see those teeth. Bonnie Hopps: We're real proud of you, Judy. Stu Hopps: Yup, and scared too. Bonnie Hopps: Yes. Stu Hopps: Really, it's a - it's kind of a proud-scared combo. I mean, Zootopia, so far away, such a big city. Judy Hopps: Dad, I've been working for this my whole life. Bonnie Hopps: We know, but we're just a little excited for you, but terrified. Judy Hopps: The only thing we have to fear is fear itself. Stu Hopps: And also bears. We have bears to fear too, say nothing of lions and wolves- Bonnie Hopps: Wolves? Stu Hopps: Weasels! Bonnie Hopps: You play cribbage with a weasel. Stu Hopps: Yeah, and he cheats like there's no tomorrow. You know what? Pretty much all predators, and Zootopia's full of 'em. Bonnie Hopps: Oh, Stu. Stu Hopps: And foxes are the worst! Bonnie Hopps: Actually your father does have a point there. It's in their biology, remember what happened with Gideon Grey? Judy Hopps: When I was nine. Gideon Grey was a jerk that happens to be a fox. I know plenty of bunnies who are jerks. Stu Hopps: Sure, we all do absolutely, but just in case we made a little care package to take with you. Bonnie Hopps: I put a few snacks in there. Stu Hopps: This is fox deterrent. Bonnie Hopps: Yeah, that's safe to have. Stu Hopps: This is fox repellent. Bonnie Hopps: Okay, the deterrent and the repellent, that's all she needs. Stu Hopps: Check this out! up fox taser Bonnie Hopps: Oh goodness! She has no need for a fox taser, Stu! Stu Hopps: Oh, come on, when is there no need for a fox taser?! Judy Hopps: Okay, look! I will take this to make you stop talking. fox repellent Stu Hopps: Terrific! Everyone wins! Announcer: Arriving, Zootopia express. Judy Hopps: Okay, gotta go. Bye! pauses for a second, then runs back and hugs Stu and Bonnie I love you guys! Bonnie Hopps: Love you, too. Stu Hopps: Oh, cripes'(?)', Here come the water-works. Bonnie Hopps: Oh, Stu, pull it together. Judy Hopps: Bye everybody! Younger Sister: Bye Judy, I love you! Bye! Bye! Judy Hopps: Bye! train whirls past a sign that reads [[Bunnyburrow], with a fast counting population sign] ''Try Everything'''' by Gazelle plays in the background'' Gazelle: I'm Gazelle, welcome to Zootopia! Dharma: And welcome to the Grand Pangolin Arms, luxury apartments with charm. Complementary de-lousing once a month... Don't lose your key. Judy Hopps: Oh, hi! I'm Judy, your new neighbor. Bucky Oryx-Antlerson: Yeah, well we're loud. Pronk Oryx-Antlerson: Don't expect us to apologize for it. Judy Hopps: Greasy walls.... Rickety bed... Crazy neighbors. I love it!! goes off Judy Hopps: Eh... Benjamin Clawhauser: Mm mm mmm! Judy Hopps: Excuse me! Benjamin Clawhauser: Hm? Judy Hopps: Down here! Hi! Benjamin Clawhauser: O.M. Goodness... They really did hire a bunny! What!? I gotta tell you, you are even cuter than I thought you'd be! Judy Hopps: Ooh, uh, you probably didn't know, but a bunny can call another bunny cute, but when other animals do it, it's a little... Benjamin Clawhauser: Gasps I am so sorry! Me, Benjamin Clawhauser, the guy everyone thinks is just a flabby, doughnut-loving cop stereotyping you, oh... Judy Hopps: That's okay... Oh, you've actually - you've actually got... There's a... Benjamin Clawhauser: Um... Eh, what? Judy Hopps: In your neck, the fold... The, the, there's... Benjamin Clawhauser: donut out of neck fat Oh, there you went, you little dickens! Judy Hopps: I should get to role call. So, which way do I... Benjamin Clawhauser: Oh, bull pen's over there to the left. Judy Hopps: Great. Thank you! Benjamin Clawhauser: Aww... That poor little bunny's gonna get eaten alive. Judy Hopps: Hi! Officer Hopps. Ready to make the world a better place? Higgins: Atten-hut! other, larger officers bang their fists on the desks Chief Bogo: Alright! Everybody sit. I've got three items on the docket. First; we need to acknowledge the elephant in the room. Francine - Happy Birthday. officers around Francine get involved in a tussle Francine Heh, oh yeah? Judy Hopps: Oh, oh... Chief Bogo: Number two; there are some new recruits with us I should introduce, but I'm not going to because I don't care. sniggering Chief Bogo: Finally; we have fourteen missing mammal cases, all predators from a giant polar bear to a teensy little otter, and city hall is right up my tail to find them! This is priority number one. Assignments: Officers Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Delgato; your teams take missing mammals from the Rainforest District. Officers McHorn, Rhinowitz, Wolford; your teams take Sahara Square. Officers Higgins, Snarlov, Trunkaby: Tundratown. And finally our first bunny: Officer Hopps... parking duty. Dismissed. Judy Hopps: Parking duty? Chief? Chief Bogo? Sir, you said there were fourteen missing mammal cases. Chief Bogo: So? Judy Hopps: So I can handle one. You probably forgot, but I was top of my class at the academy. Chief Bogo: Didn't forget. Just don't care. Judy Hopps: Eh sir, I'm not just a token bunny. Chief Bogo: Well then writing one-hundred tickets today should be easy. room Judy Hopps: Hundred tickets, I'm not gonna write a hundred tickets. I'm gonna write two-hundred tickets.....before noon! goes around giving tickets to cars that have expired parking spots Boom! Two-hundred tickets before noon. Ugh... two-o-one. Doug: Hey, watch where you're going, fox! Judy Hopps: whispering Where'd he go? [[Jerry Jumbeaux Jr.|'Jerry Jumbeaux Jr.']]: Listen, I don't know what you're doing skulking around during daylight hours, but I don't want any trouble in here, so hit the road! Nick Wilde: I'm not looking for any trouble either sir, I simply wanna buy a jumbo pop for my little boy. You want the red, or the blue, pal? points to the cherry jumbo pop Judy Hopps: Ugh, I'm such a- Jerry Jumbeaux Jr.: Ok, come on, kid, back up. Listen, buddy, what? There aren't any fox ice cream joints in your part of town? Nick Wilde: Uh, no-no. There are, there are. It's just, my boy, this goofy little stinker, he loves all things elephant, he wants to be one when he grows up. Is that adorable? Judy Hopps: Awh... Nick Wilde: Who am I to crush his little dreams, huh? Right? Jerry Jumbeaux Jr.: Look, you probably can't read, fox, but the sign says we reserve the right to refuse service to anyone, so beat it! Old Elephant: You're holding up the line! Judy Hopps: Hello? Excuse me? Jerry Jumbeaux Jr.: Hey, you're gonna have to wait your turn like everyone else, meter maid. Judy Hopps: Actually, I'm an officer. Just had a quick question: Are your customers aware they're getting snot and mucus in their cookies and cream? Jerry Jumbeaux Jr.: What are you talkin' about? Judy Hopps: Well, I don't want to cause you any trouble but, I believe scooping ice cream with an ungloved trunk is a class-three health code violation. Which is kind of a big deal. Of course I can let you off with a warning if you glove those trunks and, I don't know, finish selling this nice dad and his son a... What was it? Nick Wilde: A jumbo pop. Please. Judy Hopps: A jumbo pop. Jerry Jumbeaux Jr.: sighs Fifteen dollars. Nick Wilde: Thank you so much, thank you. pockets Oh no, are you kidding me, I don't have my wallet! I'd loose my head if it weren't attached to my neck. That's the truth. Oh boy, I'm sorry, pal. Gotta be about the worst birthday ever. Please don't be mad at me. out Thanks anyway. Judy Hopps: a twenty dollar bill on the counter Keep the change. Nick Wilde: Officer, I can't thank you enough. So kind, really. Can I pay you back? Judy Hopps: Oh no, it's my treat. It just - you know, it burns me up to see folks with such backward attitudes toward foxes. Well, I just wanna say that you're a great dad and just a... A real articulate fella. Nick Wilde: Well that is high praise. It's rare that I find someone so non-patronizing. Officer... Judy Hopps: Hopps. Mr... Nick Wilde: Wilde. Nick Wilde. Judy Hopps: And you, little guy, you want to be an elephant when you grow up? You be an elephant. Because this is Zootopia, where anyone can be anything. Nick Wilde: Ah, you know I tell him that all the time. Alright, here you go. Two paws, yeah. Aw, look at that smile, that's a happy birthday smile! Give her a little good bye toot-toot! toots twice Judy Hopps: Toot toot! Oh! Hey, little toot-toot... Nick Wilde: Pawpsickles! Get your pawpsicles. Lumber delivery! Mouse Foreman: What's with the colour? Nick Wilde: Uhh... It's red wood! Thirty eight, thirty nine, forty. There you go. Way to work that diaper, big guy! What, no kiss bye-bye for daddy? Finnick: You kiss me tomorrow, I'll bite your face off! hip hop starts playing Finnick: Ciao! Judy Hopps: Well. I stood up for you, and you lied to me. You liar! Nick Wilde: It's called a hustle, sweetheart. And I'm not the liar! He is! down the street, then runs away Judy Hopps: Hey! All right, slick Nick, you’re under arrest. Nick Wilde: Really, for what? Judy Hopps: Gee, I don’t know. How about selling food without a permit, transporting undeclared commerce across borough lines, false advertising... Nick Wilde: Permit, receipt of declared commerce, and I did not falsely advertise anything. Take care. Judy Hopps: You told that mouse the pawpsicle sticks were redwood! Nick Wilde: That’s right. Red Wood. With a space in the middle. Wood that is red. You can’t touch me, Carrots. I've been doing this since I was born. Judy Hopps: You’re gonna want to refrain from calling me Carrots. Nick Wilde: My bad, I just naturally assumed you came from some little carrot-choked Podunk, no? Judy Hopps: Ah, no. Podunk is in Deerbrooke County. I grew up in Bunnyburrow. Nick Wilde: Okay. Tell me if this story sounds familiar. Naïve little hick with good grades and big ideas decides, ‘Hey, look at me, I’m gonna move to Zootopia, where predators and prey live in harmony and sing “Kumbaya”!’ Only to find - whoopsie - we don’t all get along. And that dream of being a big-city cop? Double whoopsie! She’s a meter maid. And whoopsie number three-sie, no one cares about her or her dreams. Soon enough those dreams die and our bunny sinks into emotional and literal squalor, living in a box under a bridge. Until, finally, she has no choice but to go back home with that cute fuzzy-wuzzy tail between her legs to become... You’re from Bunnyburrow? So let’s say a carrot farmer? Sound about right? Be careful now, or it won’t just be your dreams getting crushed. Judy Hopps: Hey, hey! No one tells me what I can or can’t be! Especially not some jerk who never had the guts to try and be anything more than a pawpsicle hustler. Nick Wilde: All right, look, everyone comes to Zootopia thinking they can be anything they want. Well, you can’t. You can only be what you are. Sly fox, dumb bunny. Judy Hopps: I am not a dumb bunny. Nick Wilde: Right. to Judy's feet And that's not wet cement. You'll never be a real cop. You’re a cute meter maid, though. Maybe a supervisor one day. Hang in there! through songs on the radio * Everybody Hurts by R.E.M. * All By Myself by Celine Dion * "You can't do nothing right baby" (?) * I'm A Loser by The Beatles (?) * Generic sad music rings Judy Hopps: Oh, hey, it's my parents! Bonnie Hopps: Oh, there she is! Hi sweetheart! Stu Hopps: Hey there Jude the Dude! How was your first day on the force? Judy Hopps: It was real great. Bonnie Hopps: Yeah? Everything you ever hoped? Judy Hopps: Mm, absolutely, and more! Everyone's so nice, and I feel like I'm really making a difference. Stu Hopps: Wait a second... Holy cranks, Bon, look at that! Bonnie Hopps: Oh my sweet heaven! Judy, are you a meter maid? Judy Hopps: Oh, this - No, no, this is just a temporary thing! Bonnie Hopps: Oh! It's the safest job on the force! Stu Hopps: She's not a real cop! Our prayers have been answered! Bonnie Hopps: Glorious day! Stu Hopps: Meter maid, meter maid, meter maid, meter maid! Judy Hopps: Dad, Dad! You know what, it's been a really long day, I should really... Bonnie Hopps: That's right, you get some rest! Stu Hopps: Those meters aren't going to maid themselves! Bonnie Hopps: Bye bye! Judy Hopps: Buh bye... Bucky Oryx-Antlerson: Hey, bunny, turn down that depressing music! off the radio Pronk Oryx-Antlerson: Hey, leave the meter maid alone. Didn't you hear her conversation? She feels like a failure! Bucky Oryx-Antlerson: Oh shut up! Pronk Oryx-Antlerson: You shut up! Bucky Oryx-Antlerson: You shut up! Pronk Oryx-Antlerson: You shut up! Judy Hopps: Tomorrow is another day... Pronk Oryx-Antlerson: Yeah, but it might be worse! Moose: I was thirty seconds over! Mouse: Yeah, you're a real hero, lady! Young Hippo: My mommy says she wishes you were dead. (?): Uncool, Rabbit! My tax dollars pay your salary! Judy Hopps: I am a real cop, I am a real cop, I am a real cop, I am a real cop... Frantic Pig: Hey! You, bunny! Judy Hopps: Sir, if you have a grievance, you may contest your recitation in traffic court. Frantic Pig: What are you talking about?! My shop! It was just robbed! Look, he's getting away! Well, are you a cop or not?! Judy Hopps: Oh! Yes? Yes! Don't worry, sir, I got this! Stop! Stop in the name of the law! Duke Weaselton: Catch me if ya' can, cottontail! Coming through! Officer McHorn: This is Officer McHorn, we got a 10-31. Judy Hopps: I got dibs! Officer Hopps, I am in pursuit! Woot woot! You! Freeze! Officer McHorn: Hey! Meter maid! Wait for the real cops! Judy Hopps: Stop! Duke Weaselton: Ha ha ha ha! Judy Hopps: Oh, sorry, coming through! Excuse me... Pardon. AH! Duke Weaselton: Bon voyage-y, flatfoot! Judy Hopps: Hey! Stop right there! Duke Weaselton: Have a doughnut, copper! Fru Fru: Oh my god, did you see those leopard print jeggings? Judy Hopps: I love your hair! Fru Fru: Aw... Thank you! Duke Weaselton: Come to papa! Benjamin Clawhauser: You're gonna have to be patient and wait in line just like everyone else, Mrs. Otterton, okay? Judy Hopps: I popped the weasel! Chief Bogo: HOPPS! Abandoning your post, inciting a scurry, reckless endangerment of rodents but - to be fair - you did stop a master criminal from stealing two-dozen mouldy onions. Judy Hopps: Mmm, hate to disagree with you, sir, but those aren't onions. Those are a crocus variety called mendicampum holicifius, they're a Class E botanical, sir. I grew up in a family where plant husbandry was kind of a thing... Chief Bogo: Shut your tiny mouth now! Judy Hopps: Sir, I got the bad guy. That's my job! Chief Bogo: Your job is putting tickets on parked cars. Benjamin Clawhauser: intercom Chief, Mrs. Otterton's here to see you again... Chief Bogo: Not now. Benjamin Clawhauser: intercom Okay I just need to know if you want to take it this time, she seems really upset... Chief Bogo: Not now! Judy Hopps: Sir, I don't wanna be a meter maid. I wanna be a real cop. Chief Bogo: Do you think the Mayor asked what I wanted when he assigned you to me? Judy Hopps: But sir... Chief Bogo: Life isn't some cartoon musical where you sing a little song and your insipid dreams magically come true! So let it go. Mrs. Otterton: Chief Bogo, please! Five minutes of your time, please! Benjamin Clawhauser: exasperated I'm sorry sir... I tried to stop her, she's super slippery... I gotta go sit down... Chief Bogo: Ma'am, as I've told you, we're doing everything we can. Mrs. Otterton: My husband has been missing for ten days. His name is Emmitt Otterton. Chief Bogo: Yes, I know. Mrs. Otterton: He's a florist. We have two beautiful children. He would never just disappear. Chief Bogo: Ma'am, our detectives are very busy. Mrs. Otterton: Please! There's gotta be someone to find my Emmitt. Chief Bogo: Mrs. Otterton... Judy Hopps: I will find him. Mrs. Otterton: (happily) Oh, thank you! (she rushes over to hug Judy) Bless you, bless you little Bunny! (Judy returns the hug, but Chief Bogo is angry about this.) ''Take this, find my Emmitt and bring him home to me and my babies, please. '''Chief Bogo': Ahem... Mrs. Otterton, please wait out here. Mrs. Otterton: Of Course. Oh, thank you both so much. Chief Bogo: One second. Judy You're fired. Judy Hopps: What? Why? Chief Bogo: Insubordination! Now I'm going to open this door and you're going to tell that otter you're a former meter maid with delusions of grandeur who will not be taking the case! Bellwether: I just heard Officer Hopps is taking the case. Chief Bogo: Assistant Mayor Bellwether? Bellwether: The mammal inclusion initiative is really starting to pay off. Mayor Lionheart is just gonna be so (?) Chief Bogo: No, No... Let's not tell the mayor just yet. Bellwether: And sent it. And it is done. So I did do that. All right, well I'd say the case is in good hands. Us little guys really need to... stick together, right? Judy Hopps: Like glue. Bellwether: Good one. Laughs Yeah. Just call me if you ever need anything, okay? You've always got a friend at city hall, Judy. Alright. Bye-bye! Judy Hopps: Thank you, ma'am. Chief Bogo: Sighs I will give you forty-eight hours. Judy Hopps: Yes! Chief Bogo: That's two days to find Emmitt Otterton. Judy Hopps: Okay. Cheif Bogo: But! You strike out, you resign. Judy Hopps: Oh... Eh... Okay. Deal. Chief Bogo: Splendid. Clawhauser will give you the complete case file. Clawhauser: Here you go. One missing otter. Judy Hopps: That's it? Clawhauser: Yikes! That is the smallest case file I've ever seen. Leads: none, witnesses: none and you're not in the computer system yet, so resources: none. Laughs Oh, I hope you didn't stake your career on cracking this one. Judy Hopps: Okay. Last known sighting. noises Can I just borrow... Thank you. Pawpsicle... Clawhauser: The murder weapon... Judy Hopps: Get your pawpsicle... Clawhauser: Yeah, 'cause that... what does that mean? Judy Hopps: It means I have a lead. pushes Finnick in a stroller, who sleeps and snores. Judy drives next to them. Judy Hopps: Hi! Hello! It's me again. Nick Wilde: Hey, it's Officer Toot-toot! Judy Hopps: Ha ha ho... No. Actually, it's Officer Hopps and I'm here to ask you some questions about a case. Nick Wilde: What happened, meter maid? Did someone steal a traffic cone? It wasn't me. blocks the sidewalk, blaring her siren Hey, Carrots, you're gonna wake the baby. I gotta get to work. Judy Hopps: This is important, sir. I think your ten dollars with the pawpsicles can wait. Nick Wilde: Ha, I make two hundred bucks a day, Fluff. Three hundred and sixty-five days a year since I was twelve. And time is money. Hop along. Judy Hopps: Please, just look at the picture. You sold Mr. Otterton a pawpsicle, right? Do you know him? Nick Wilde: I know everybody... And I also know that somewhere, there is a toy store missing it's stuffed animal. So why don't you get back to your box? Judy Hopps: Fine. Then we'll have to do this the hard way. Nick Wilde: Did you just boot my stroller? Judy Hopps: Nicholas Wilde, you're under arrest! Nick Wilde: Mockingly For what? Hwurting your feewings? Judy Hopps: Felony tax evasion. Yeeaah... two hundred dollars a day, three hundred and sixty-five days a year since you were twelve, that's two decades, so times twenty which is... one million four hundred sixty thousand - I think, I mean I am just a dumb bunny, but we are good at multiplying. Anyway, according to your tax forms, you reported, let me see here, zero. Unfortunately, lying on a federal form is a punishable offense. Five years jail time. Nick Wilde: Well it's my word against yours. Nick Wilde: carrot pen ... two hundred bucks a day, Fluff. Three hundred and sixty-five days a year since I was twelve... Judy Hopps: Actually, it's your word against yours. And if you want this pen, you're going to help me find this poor missing otter, or the only place you'll be selling pawpsicles is the prison cafeteria. It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Finnick: She hustled you. Laughs She hustled you good! You're a cop now, Nick! You're gonna need one of these. Laughs Have fun working with the fuzz! Laughs Judy Hopps: Start talking! Nick Wilde: Sighs I don't know where he is, I only saw where he went. Judy Hopps: Great! Let's go! Nick Wilde: It's not exactly a place for a cute little bunny. Judy Hopps: Don't call me cute! Get in the car! Nick Wilde: Okay, you're the boss.Category:Browse